


Stressed

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post dark Raiden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny cage pov. Tell me if I need to keep going or not.

After Raiden turned back to himself from being dark he secluded himself because no one but the new team wanted to be around him. I walked into the Kombat Tower where the warriors from earth reside at and walked into the kitchen where my team was hanging out with Raiden. He was laughing with them until Sonya and Jax walked in behind me and disappeared. I asked what that was about and Cassie said that everyone doesn't like him any more then the kids left in search of him. I talked with Sonya about how she and Kenshi were together and that I was happy for them. A lot has changed since the events with Shinnock, like Hanzo and Kuai being together the Revenants are back themselves. As a matter of fact the all of the revenants helped fix Raiden. My daughter and Raiden are like best friends now. Jacqui and Takeda are closer now so Jacqui doesn't really hang out with Cassie as much. Kitana, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao are all in a relationship as well. In my opinion with everyone being with someone I feel a little left out of love but I tried dating but it hasn't worked out with anyone so whatever. Torr died so Raiden adopted Ferra which turns out she was only six when we met her making her eight since its been two years since the events of Dark Raiden as we all call it. So the little pocket psycho and me are friends or she is more like a daughter to me. Raiden dresses her up in nice clothes and teaches her how to be and act around others. I set out to find Raiden but I found Nightwolf and my daughter making out which I totally approve of but I need to find Raiden and she told that he love to hang out in the training room.

Once again when I finally get close there is a noise in the shower stall but it was just Scorpion and Sub Zero doing the nasty. Get a room you too what if where someone else dudes. Have you seen Raiden? They pointed to the Holodeck or that's what I like to call it anyway. When I walked in Raiden was sitting on the floor watching himself as Dark Raiden hurt the people he cared about. I heard a sniffle so I quietly snuck up closer to him when I realized he had no idea I was even there. He was talking about how awful he was and that was when I decided to make presence known by telling him that he wasn't an awful. He looked shocked I don't know if he was shocked someone was talking to him or because of the fact that I snuck up on him it didn't really matter I just wanted to help him. He didn't have his black cap on so when his hat fell off his head there was white long hair all over the place. Raiden had some very pretty hair. " Johnny Cage I didn't know you were her I'll leave so you can work out if that what you want". No I want you to stay right here and train with me but here is the catch if I win you tell me what's going on if you win you will still tell what's wrong and another thing no powers. He said okay so we fought which at one point it looked like Raiden was going to win when that we had backed into a corner so I did a leg sweep and as expected he dogged but I got him by grabbing his ass then sweep my leg again and pinned him in away that he would have to teleport to get out. When he conceded I said time to speak up. "At first it was just Sonya who hated me but that was before Dark Raiden, now everyone hates me except a select few because of what I did and who I am. Most days I either think about giving Earthrealm to Fuijin and just disappear no one would really care anyways." I care Raiden I like you as Earthrealm's protector your unique and not to mention I would miss you, my daughter would miss you and I definitely know Ferra would miss you. You are an a amazing person and your beautiful. My daughter looks at you looks at you like a second mother even though your a guy you just have this motherly instinct.

Look lets play twenty questions. "What is twenty questions?" Twenty questions is a game where we go back and forth an ask each other questions. So an hour later I learned that Raiden likes to dance, his favorite thing to do is to cook, he is a neat freak, and that his father and brother is Shinnock and Shao Khan. I also learned that he hates his hair and that Shinnock blames him for killing his mother because she died giving birth to him. How about a dance off Raiden. " I don't know if that is a good idea". 50 bucks says I win. "I do not wager money". Then I get to were you hat. " What if I win what do I get out of this"? Well what do you want? "I do not know what I want". If you win ill give you a kiss to which he said okay.

The rules are as follows only one song meaning one round whoever dances the best will be judged by the people from So You Think You Can Dance. You also have to wear an outfit that goes with the song. Raiden I'll go first my song will be Earned it by The Weekend and I will wear a tux. As I danced I focused on Raiden I kind of started dancing for him and I then thought that I loved him and that maybe that was why those dates didn't work out because I was already in love with him. As I finished it was Raiden's turn and the song he picked was Beyoncé's Crazy in Love from the Fifty Shades of Grey soundtrack. My first thought was damn he looks good along with thinking I have already lost. I watched as his body swayed with the music then my attention kept going down to his ass which was barely cover seeing as all he had on was a long t-shirt and skin tight pants. The judges declared that Raiden won that by a landslide. Raiden walked over to me and said I had fun but he had to go to bed now. Before he could leave I grabbed his arm and pulled him to me then I kissed his full wet lips. Lifting him made the kiss deepen as he wrapped his strong legs around my waist. I broke the kiss when I needed to breathe and he got down kissed my cheek then disappeared. I was left there thinking what the hell just happened then went to take a shower. After I showered I went to the kitchen to grab something to snack on then went to my room. When I got there Raiden was lying on the bed asleep but what got me where the bruises on him. 

Carefully waking him up I asked what happened to him and he said after he left he went out to the park and got jumped and that the people who did it drugged me and left me there so that is why I'm in your bed. I picked him and noticed that he was light but also that he was bleeding so I took him inside my bathroom so he could bath but he was out cold again. After I bathed him and dried him off I put bandages on his wounds woke him again to feed him sugar cookies to his blood sugar back then laid him on my bed pulled the covers on top of us. While I laid in bed I thought about how beautiful and sexy he is naked then drifted off to sleep dreaming about his lips against mine and how I could make him scream my name as he cums.


End file.
